


World of Ashes

by fangirl933laluna



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl933laluna/pseuds/fangirl933laluna
Summary: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, the Queen of Terrasen, has been captured by the Fae Queen Maeve. Dorian, Elide, Manon Blackbeak and her Thirteen are tracking down the scattered Crochan Witches. Aedion, Lysandra and Galan Ashryver make their way to Terrasen to rally their allies in the North. Ansel of Briarcliff heads to the West to gather allies.But Erawan is rising, gathering his dark forces. Soon there will be the final battle of light against dark. Who will prevail? Will Erilea be saved, once and for all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox_Katelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Katelia/gifts).



> this is my version of the sixth throne of glass (release date may 2018), what I think should/will happen. hope you like it! (Its my first fanfiction)

 

It was too hard.

Aelin had been trying ever since she'd been locked in this gods-damned box to burrow deep into her mind, to try and block out the pain. But it was so hard. Every time that she'd locked herself away, something would yank her back, shoving her into the world that was pain and sorrow and guilt.

Dimly, she heard voices around her. Maeve, talking in her cold voice to Cairn. An order. Giving an order.

Aelin mentally slapped herself. Closing her eyes against the penetrating darkness, she tried again. Labored to haul up the mental shields. Built those walls again, brick by brick. The sounds around her became shapeless mumbles. The pain in her back became a dull throb. And her senses opened up, allowing her to feel towards the back of her mind. To Rowan.

Lightly, barely daring to hope, she tugged. Waited for some glimmer of a response.

Nothing.

So once again Aelin curled up, letting her mind drift as far away as was possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Aedion couldn't sleep. It had been two days since Aelin was captured, and yet all he could see was her blood in the sand. All he could hear was Elide's voice as she told them what Maeve had done. And Lysandra's. "I serve  _her."_

He rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. As his chest expanded, he caught a whiff of his cousin's scent. Sitting bolt upright, he looked into the direction it had come from. As his eyes fell on his bureau, he silently cursed himself for being so stupid. Aelin's shirt, still stained with her blood, lay haphazardly next to his worn sword belt, the Sword of Orynth still sheathed in it, and his wolfskin cloak. Half burying the battered Amulet of Orynth.

That  _thing_. That reminded him of that long-ago queen who had failed in  _her_ sacred duty, and pushed it onto Aedion's cousin instead.

Aedion fisted his hands in his sheets, feeling a feral-like snarl building up in his chest.

Elena, for being such a coward. Lysandra, for going along with Aelin's two-faced plotting.  _Lorcan_ , for being a lazy ass and betraying them all. Manon, for conspiring with Aelin behind all their backs. And Aelin herself, for letting Maeve capture her, and being willing to  _die_  to save the world. 

Aedion surged to his feet, heading to the upper deck. As he passed Rowan and Aelin's empty room, a familiar twinge of pain shot down his throat. When he reached the stern, he ignored the brown falcon flying around the crow's nest, keeping watch. He ignored the odd sailor that was scrubbing the deck, or tying a rope down. He simply strode for the railing, eyes fixed on the setting sun, washing the ocean a deep orangey purple.

Something brushed against his leg. Gavriel, in lion form. Aedion didn't tear his gaze from the skyline to acknowledge his father's presence.

And so the Lion and the Wolf stood, and stared out at the sea and the sky, watching the smoke-red sun sink behind the mountains in the west, on the far-off shores of Erilea. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lysandra watched Aedion from her perch on top of the mast, an unfamiliar feeling of regret building in her stomach.

 _Regret at what?_ She wondered. She didn't regret helping Aelin. No, she would drive a knife into her own heart for her friend.

But something was missing. Something important.

***

Later, as Lysandra sat on her bed, once again wearing Aelin's skin, she realized what it was. Aedion. His companionship and support. Those things that had become so important to her, were gone.

Rolling onto her side, she steeled herself. Aedion would have to realize that she'd done the right thing, because she wasn't going to betray Aelin, not for the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Elide hadn't looked back once when she had left with the Ironteeth to find the Crochan Witches. But part of her had wanted to stay with Lorcan, despite what he'd done. She knew it was wrong, a betrayal of her friend and Queen, but she still  wanted to feel the weight of his hand on hers, to be able to look at him for security and reassurance, something that before she'd met Manon, she hadn't been able to do since her uncle took her nursemaid away. 

It was a comfort, to have someone who cared.  _Stop it,_ she told herself.  _You are with Manon and the legendary Thirteen. They are your sisters. They will take care of you._

The wind tugged at her onyx hair, blowing it in her face. Elide and the witches sat around a fire on a hilltop in the Southernmost tip of Oakwald Forest. There had been rumors of a witch living in the nearby village, so they had gone to track her down. 

"Elide?" it was Ghislaine. The almost human-like witch was always quickest to pick up when Elide was feeling uncomfortable or uncertain. She had lived the longest among humans, and was used to their facial expressions in a way the other witches weren't. 

Elide turned around, feeling Manon's steely gaze on her back. "I'm fine. It's just been a lot the last few days." 

Ghislaine nodded, and moved over to give Elide a closer seat to the fire. 

As Elide stood, she nearly toppled over again. It was so strange to be able to put a good portion of her weight on her crippled foot. The first thing Manon had done after they left Aedion and the rest, was get all the witches new clothes, and an ankle brace for Elide. She could walk now, with hardly a limp and no pain at all. 

Edda and Briar were reporting their knews about the Crochan Witch to Manon and Asterin. 

"...they say she never interacts with the villagers, except to heal people who are near death. Likely keeping a low profile from the Irontheeth and also Adarlan."

Manon nodded. "We'll pay her a visit tomorrow." Then she went to Abraxos and disappeared into the misty night. 

***

Elide was still getting used to the way the Thirteen worked, and how she fit into it. They moved like a single being, hardly having to communicate. Reports were given to Manon and Asterin, and often Sorrel, while the others mostly followed orders. When a conflict or uncertainty came up, Manon would present the situation to the rest of the group, and, based on their opinions, decide the course of action. As far as she could figure, Elide was half Omega witch, half puppy that they were taking care of. But there was something else, too. They seemed to listen to her almost like they would Manon or Asterin.

And she could tell there was something Ghislaine, and probably Manon too, knew about Elide, that they weren't telling her. And she could tell it was important. 


	5. Chapter 5

The winds tugged at Rowan's wings, pushing him towards the cliff face.

He'd been flying aimlessly for three days, trying to catch some trace of his mate's scent. But he hadn't found anything. Maeve and her armada had simply disappeared. 


	6. Chapter 6

The King of Adarlan stood on a hilltop, his cloak rippling in the wind. He wondered how Aelin was, and if Rowan was holding out. Somewhere, deep down, he could sense Aelin's pain. Saving him from the Valg on the bridge had forged some sort of bond between their powers, linking them in a way he couldn't explain. He could feel when her power was drained, or if something was affecting it.

The pain of her whiplashes was enough, it seemed, to tear her mind away from her Fae healing powers. Dorian prayed Rowan would find her soon. He didn't know how long Aelin could hold out, despite how much she'd been through before.

Sighing, Dorian turned away, his inky hair sliding into his face. Aelin could take care of herself. He knew that.

***

The witches were eerie in the firelight, dressed in their cloaks, crowded around the fire. Elide is huddled in a blanket, her black hair hanging in her face.

In typical fashion of the last few days, Manon ignored Dorian's approach. The witch was still very guarded, something Dorian found intriguing for such a powerful being. And yet, he supposed, it made sense. Manon was used to everyone being afraid of her. Dorian and Elide only trusted her. They respected her potential at killing and fighting, but were never afraid.

Manon finally looked up, glancing away from Edda and Brair. "You're back."

Dorian nodded. "There's something funny. When Aelin saved me, brought me back, she forged some sort of bond between our magic. I can feel if she's at full strength, or depleted. Or if there's something interfering with her power. I can feel  _her."_

Manon raised a brow. "I've never heard of that before. The  _carranam_ bond, maybe, but Rowan is Aelin's  _carranam_ _,_ and you can't have two." 

Dorian shrugged, plucking a piece of roast chicken from the spit. He sat down next to Elide, and asked, "Are you okay?"

Elide huffed. "That's the second time someone's asked me that tonight." She nodded towards Ghislaine.

Dorian tilted his head. "For good reason. You look like someone who's been tortured and starved for years. Which, I guess, you have."

The Lady of Perranth  _did_ look peaked. Her skin was pale, and her cheekbones sharp. Her hair hung lank and tangled, and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. He guessed it had something to do with Lorcan. He remembered the devastation he'd felt after Sorcha's death. It must have been worse because Lorcan was still alive. At lease Sorcha was in a good place, now. Lorcan had done something unforgivable, but obviously some part of Elide still cared for him.

Although he wished Sorcha was alive, he was grateful that she no longer had to endure this broken world. And he was grateful that he now had Manon.


	7. Chapter 7

Fenrys trailed his Queen through the hallways of her mountain fortress to the dungeons, keeping an eye on Cairn, walking two steps in front of him. The hulking warrior carried his whip curled around his belt, next to the two daggers strapped to his thighs. Wicked sharp. Meant for torture. 

He was afraid who they were meant for. And why Maeve had called him with her. 

They rounded a corner and Maeve stopped before an iron cell door. With a snap of her fingers, it was opened. 

Fenrys sucked in a breath as he saw who occupied it. The Queen of Terrasen hung, chained in irons, from the ceiling. Manacles clamped to her wrists and feet and neck, and her body was a crisscross of iron chainlinks, wrapped around her torso and legs. That hideous mask was still strapped to her face. 

Her back was to them, displaying her whiplashes. The blood was still trickling, staining her pants a dark red color. Her head was hanging, supported by the iron around her neck. She was still unconscious. 

Fenrys closed his eyes briefly, blocking all thoughts save how to help Aelin and her court. He'd left signs, hoping Rowan would find them. When he looked up again, Maeve had moved, and Cairn was busy unstrapping her mask. 

Aelin stayed still, eyes shut. 

Fenrys breathed in a sigh of relief at her lack of response. Maybe Maeve would let her be, just for today. 

But Cairn snatched up one of his knives and nicked her cheek with it, deep. She jerked her head up, mouth curving in a snarl, when Maeve stepped forward. "Where are the keys, Fire-Bringer?"

Aelin didn't reply. 

_"Where are the keys, Aelin?"_

Aelin closed her eyes again, fists clenching. "I wouldn't waste your voice, Your Majesty." 

Maeve took a step forward.  _"Tell me where the keys are, Aelin Galathynius."_

The Heir of Mala simply shook her head, a silent tear streaking down her face. "I do not have them, Aunt. And you were too caught up in capturing me and proving how you'd won that you didn't even bother to check."

Fenrys closed his eyes. No.  _No._ How could he have missed it? But now, as he replayed the scene on the beach, he saw it. When Aelin had moved to step closer to Maeve, she'd bumped her shoulder with Manon's, slipping the witch the keys. And Aelin was right. Maeve had been so preoccupied that she hadn't checked to make sure that Aelin still had them. So, in a way, Aelin had won.

When he opened his eyes again, Cairn was unlatching Aelin's irons, placing the mask back on her face, and leading her out the door.

Fenrys just stood there, slowly taking in what Aelin had done.

"Come, Fenrys." Maeve was looking at him.

Fenrys raised his eyes to the Dark Queen, and followed her prisoner through the halls to the Throne Room, where Aelin was shoved onto her knees again in front of her Aunt.

"Undress her, Fenrys."

Fenrys felt his body respond to the command, his feet walking forward, hands reaching down to pull off her shirt, exposing her raw back.

"Count, Aelin."

The Queen of Fire closed her eyes, and squared her shoulders. 

Cairn raised the whip.

"Very well, niece." Maeve nodded to her guards. They knelt down and gripped her arms, holding her in place.

_Crack._


	8. Chapter 8

The Dark Queen stood on top of the hill, black dress rippling in the wind like onyx water. On her shoulder was an owl, its heart-shaped face tilted to face the Queen's. Her hands were curled in fists, clutching the remains of a necklace, now only tattered chain and the sparkle of forgotten gems here and there along the string. 

Far below the echoes of Aelin Galathynius's screams slowly faded away into silence. Cold, dead silence, reminding the Queen of her failure. 

 _What will I do?_  she wondered. 

And just when her future seemed to be beginning to burn, the first thread of an idea began to wind its way through her consciousness. A plan to bring to Fire-Bringer to her knees one final time...


	9. Chapter 9

It was dark and stormy, and the hawk could barely see. He swerved just in time to avoid crashing into a tree, but was blown into another one by a gust of wind.

Rowan was too tired to use his magic to carry him, and he fell to the ground, barely managing to shift into his human form before he slammed into the wet roots of the tree. 

 

Some time later, Rowan woke up, the first lights of dawn reaching his closed eyelids.

He pushed himself to his feet, staggering, and managed to walk to the edge of the hill to see where he was. He blinked in surprise. He recognized the small town sprawled out beneath him. Varymonne, the home of Gavriel's sister.

He shifted, feeling the hunger clamp a cruel hand on his stomach, and somehow flew down to Karenne's doorstep, where he promptly collapsed. 

 

Rowan could vaguely sense someone finding him, then sopping down to carry him inside. He felt the cushions shift as he was lowered onto a couch. Groaning, he opened his eyes.

"Oh, Rowan, thank the gods you're awake." Karenne stood over him, her long blond hair swinging in his face. "What happened?"

Rowan blinked. "Aelin. I have to get to Aelin!" He struggled to push himself up, but his arms wouldn't hold him, and he fell backwards.

 _"Sshh,"_ Karenne was instantly there, pushing him back, straightening the pillows. "You won't be able to get anywhere if you don't eat and rest for a few days. You need your strength, Rowan, if you're going to rescue your mate."

He stared at her. _How did she know?_

She smiled kindly. "Gavriel told me, he sent us letters telling us he was alright." She turned, facing the doorway to another room. "Jana? Could you bring the soup?"

Gavriel's young niece came in carrying a bowl , which she set by her mother.

Slowly, Karenne spooned it into Roman's mouth. "There," She said, smiling slightly. "Just a few more, and you'll be up in no time."

 

Several days later, the Consort to the Queen of Terrasen strapped his weapons back on, bent down to kiss Karenne's cheek, hug little Jana, and walked out the door, headed for Doranelle and his wife.


	10. Sneak Peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing a book for a school project, and that's taking up a lot of my time, so I dont know if I'll be able to finish WoA like I thought I would. However, because I don't know when I'll be able to update next, I wrote this little sneak peak for you guys, a Lysandrion scene, which coincidentally happens to be my favorite

 

When Lysandra opened her eyes, she saw Aedion sitting on a chair, pulled up by the bed. His head was slumped onto his shoulder, his mouth open, and he was snoring.

  
Smiling slightly, Lysandra tentatively asked, "Aedion?"

  
His head jerked up, and his hand was gripping his belt knife before he realized where he was. "You're awake."

  
Lysandra nodded, hope sparking in her eyes.

  
His face had an expression of overwhelming relief, but his eyes were tired.

"Lysandra, I...I thought, I don't know. One moment you were standing there in a cloud of flame, beating the shit out of Erawan's ilken, and the next they were gone, and you were on the floor, back in your own body. We kept you hidden from view, but I wasn't sure...Lysandra," Aedion's face was a mask of terror, mixed with mild hysteria. "I thought you were dead."

  
"Aedion..." she didn't know what to say. Instead she reached out, gently placing her hand on his.

  
He looked at her, tears swimming in his eyes. "I hate that she's ordered you to do this. How dare she? It is not your duty to take everything she stands for onto you. I can't beli-"

  
Fighting nausea, Lysandra stood up. "Aedion, Aelin is being tortured right now. How dare _you_ yell at your cousin like this, your cousin whom you love. She did not order me to. She explained everything, how it would work, the risks, and then asked me. She said, 'Lysandra, you are my greatest friend. Will you do this for me? For Terrasen?' And I said yes, Aedion, because it was the only way."

  
A tear slipped down Aedion's cheek. He whispered, "I know. But I still can't believe it."

  
The raw pain in his voice caused Lysandra to get up and walk over to him. Carefully, she laid a hand on his cheek, wiping his tears away.

  
He opened his eyes, staring down at her. Slowly, she stroked her fingers over his cheekbone, then trailed them down his face. She could feel his pulse quickening as she moved her thumb over the corner of his lip.

  
He groaned, parting his lips. "Lysandra..."

  
She gently traced his lips with her finger tip, before pulling back and looking him straight in the eye.

  
His eyes sparkled with a new light as they met hers, sending a fire-hot jolt up her spine. There was something of the wolf in them, as they gleamed with a hunger Lysandra had never experienced before. Then, lightning quick, he reached out, his hand gripping her waist. Carefully he tugged her forward, then lowering his lips to hers.

  
Lysandra gasped, the feeling of his mouth hot on hers. In all her years of being a courtesan, she had never experienced this. This...rush of feeling, of blinding need.   
She moved her hand up, cupping the back of his neck, pulling his mouth more firmly against hers. His tongue gently pried her lips open, sliding along her teeth, exploring her mouth.

  
Lysandra moaned, and pushed her own tongue back against his. Aedion ran his hands down her back and over her ass to grip her thighs, lifting her up and backing her against the wall. Lysandra wrapped her legs around his waist, arching her back as she tugged at his lip with her teeth. Slowly, the Wolf slid a hand under her loose shirt, placing his palm on the center of her left breast.

  
She bit down on his lip, hard, and he squeezed her gently. He growled deep in his throat, and pulled back. Lysandra looked at him, her lips hot and swollen from the kisses.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
He shook his head. "It's not that. It's just-if we keep going, I won't be able to stop."   
Lysandra took a step closer to him, placing her hand on his chest. "Then don't stop."

  
Aedion hesitated for a second, before taking a step up to her, and gently lowering her onto the bed behind them. It was hot and fast, hands everywhere, and in no time Aedion was lying on top of her, muscles shaking with restraint, both unclothed.

  
Lysandra leaped first. "Aedion, despite everything that has happened, I...I want you to know that I'm sorry. And...that I love you. I love you, Aedion Ashryver."

  
Aedion's body shook with silent tears. He lowered his head and placed it on Lysandra's breast as he cried. After a minute, he looked up, his mouth hovering a hair's breadth away from hers. "Lysandra. You have an infinite number of forms to choose from, and I love everyone of them. I have loved you from the moment I saw you, I think, even if I didn't admit it."

  
Lysandra nodded. She understood. She hadn't admitted her feelings for Aedion to herself before a few days ago. She raised a hand, caressing his face. Aedion leaned down, crushing his mouth against hers.

  
He slowly lowered himself down, and Lysandra gasped as she felt him nudge her, then slide slowly in. She ran her hands up and down his bare back, nails scratching him as he moved in, then out. Over and over, faster and faster.   
His tongue echoed his thrusts in her mouth, and Lysandra shuddered.

  
When release came, she lost control completely. She could sense the shift, but not control it. And she couldn't even remember her name as she shook, clinging to Aedion for support.

  
She opened her eyes to find Aedion still inside her, but stilled. "Lysandra." He touched her face, eyes glowing in wonder.

  
And now she knew. There was a glow, somewhere deep inside her. She was back in her real body. The one she was born in. "Aedion," she smiled so widely it hurt. "You helped me find myself."

  
He smiled back at her. "You are...so beautiful."

  
And Lysandra took his face between her hands, and kissed him.


	11. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quick update for you guys

Hey guys, so I'm just giving you guys an update. I'm 90% going to be updating this either tomorrow or the next day. I don't think it'll be done by the time Kingdom of Ash comes out, but hopefully it'll be close.

And can I just say how freaking close I was? I mean, World of Ashesis  _so_ damn close to  _Kingdom_  of Ash.

Anyway, love you guys. 


End file.
